Alkaline electrolyzers are electrolytic cells, and include positive and negative electrodes that are separated by a membrane that allows transport of ions through an electrolyte solution. During use of an alkaline electrolyzer, hydrogen gas and oxygen gas may be respectively produced at the negative electrode (e.g., the cathode) and at the positive electrode (e.g., the anode) when an electric current (e.g., a DC current) is applied to the electrodes. The positive electrode and the negative electrode are each contained in separate compartments of the electrolyzer. The hydrogen and oxygen gases form bubbles at the negative electrode surface and the positive electrode surface, respectively, and in the electrolyte solution, and the bubbles will rise to the top of their respective electrolytic cell compartments. The hydrogen gas may then be collected in a hydrogen storage container, which may be used as fuel to power, e.g., a fuel-cell electric vehicle (FCEV).